Chaos
by jeffacakes
Summary: Alice always thought her and Edward had the perfect relationship, but when their relationship begins to show cracks 3 months before the wedding, she turns to his best friend for a sholder to cry on. better than Summary
1. Chapter 1

A Scarlet red bus pulls into the stop, people crowding to get on battling ferociously with those trying to escape the over filled tin can. Teenagers, all clad in matching school uniforms, race towards the deep green grass of the park squabbling over who gets to sit in the shade and expressing with vulgar language their opinions of their fellow pupils and teachers. Dogs race along the grass, chasing each other and theirown tails. A pair of old women edge there way slowly along the path to the bus stop, Whispering and giving strange looks to the woman sitting on the bench, me.

Both of them are waiting for me, in the same location, thinking I'm on my way to them,one not knowing how I feel about them. Jasper begging me not to do it, Edward assuming that I'm "just nervous" that's why I haven't called him.

I hate to come between them; they'd been friends since their teens. Jasper knew we had problems; it wasn't his fault that me and Edward argued nonstop, if anything he helps.

If I'm honest with myself, I'd say it was my own fault. If I hadn't gone to Jasper's when we'd had that huge argument then none of this would have happened.

He was always so nice to me, so sweet and utterly gorgeous to boot.

His soft Texan accent always made me feel so safe.

And if I was totally honest with myself, I went to him because I knew how he felt.

The park was so peaceful, as it was a warm day there where many family here, enjoying the one sunny day out of months of rain. The teenagers who where lolling onthe grass began to screech with laughter watching a chubby toddler with toffee brown curls waddling away from his equally pudgy farther.

Edward would have made a great farther, as would Jasper.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I knocked the door of his flat, butterflies seemed to be doing some sort of jig inside my stomach.

He answered the door in three seconds flat, Jasper was always punctual that was another bonus, unlike Edward who you  
could regularly depend on being "fashionably late". Jasper looked slightly taken aback at my appearance at his flat at 11 at night, but not wholly surprised. Me and Edward's relationship had been strained since we got engaged, what with me  
planning the wedding and him wondering how to get both of his parents to the wedding without either of them having to see each other, we just seemed to grow apart, not spending as much time together as we would have previously and whenever we did, ending up snapping at each other nonstop.

Jasper looked me in the eye, with those amazingly clear deep blue and I burst into tears. As he ushered me into his flat I  
noticed the notice board next to the door.

"Suit fitting Monday, REMIND EDWARD!!"

"Give Edward flower options"

"Remind Edward to pay second half of deposit on photographer."

Jasper must have noticed the shocked look on my face and hurriedly removed it from the wall, a millisecond too late.

"What the hell Jasper? Why are you doing all that stuff?"

And then I realised that all the notes on the notice board were reminding him to do things I'd entrusted Edward to do.  
Jasper looked at me sheepishly, knowing how furious I was.

"That lazy sun of a bitch! , He couldn't even be bothered to help plan for his own wedding! And not only that he's making you do it for him! Oh he's really taking a liberty this time!"

"To be fair I offered to help" Jasper blurted trying to back his corner and defend Edward "It's not like he forced it all on me, plus I wanted to help, you know I'd do anything to help you."

I was taken aback by Jasper's sudden admission, I'd always known how he felt, but he'd never said it out loud.

"I know you offered to help, but Jasper, he's taking a liberty of you here, I mean for goodness sake how long would it have taken him to pick out a few flowers? Or write down the time of a suit fitting?" I looked at him exasperated.

"Alice that isn't important right now" he ushered me into the living room "So what happened this time?"

"It is important, because it's totally relevant to what's just happened. I told him that I wish he'd do more to help me prepare for the wedding and he just started yelling about how busy he was sorting things out, and how about I took my head out of one of my "Stupid bride magazines" and Cleaned up the flat and got organised. He knows I do clean I just didn't hover yet this week because I've been getting stuff ready and I've had work. He was just being so unfair."I turned to Jasper expecting to see him looking in another direction bored out of his mind, but he was staring intently at me with a kind yet worried expression on his face, I looked down at my feet. "Some times I wish he could be like you."

I looked up at him, expecting him to be looking at me as if I was some kind of alien, but instead he crashed his lips into  
mine. After one small second I closed my eyes. This was what I wanted, yes I loved Edward very much, but there was always Jasper there, in the background, taking care of me when I was down,being there when I needed him.

He broke away a short time later, too short a time.

"Alice, I think you've probably guessed this a while ago but I have to say it" Jasper trembled as he stumbled over his words.

"Alice, I love you. And i know your marrying my best friend in two months time but I had to tell you" he looked away dejectedly "Even though it'll kill me I'll understand if you want to leave and never see me again."

I looked at him dumbfounded.

"What are you, stupid? Jasper I know this may sound odd but I have to say this, I love you too." He looked up at me and  
smiled and a sudden light turned on him my head, fireworks, heart pings the works.

"What now?" he whispered as if he was too afraid to ask.

I looked him in the eye and grinned.

"Jazzy," I whispered, moving closer to him and resting a hand on his cheek. "do you really need to ask?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

We decided to carry on seeing each other in secret, while I stayed with Edward, Jasper felt as though it was the  
right thing to do, even though he felt bad about it. It was so difficult on both of us, Jasper especially, he was betraying his best friend, in a way he knew Edward had been hurt before, by his ex-best friend. It was also hard to juggle the time, Jasper wanting to see me as much as humanly possible, Edward expecting me to do weddingish things and also be some sort of perfect house wife, while still rowing with me as much as humanly possible. The latest one had been a doosy, Edward had tried to tell me that, once we were married he wanted me to stay home and basically, be a slave for him. Or a "house wife" as he put it. He knew how much my work meant to me, but it didn't seem to matter. Jasper was appalled by Edward's declaration of me becoming his maid and promptly told me that he'd never do anything like that to me and held me tight as I cried on his shoulder.

Three days before the wedding, things seemed to change, Jasper and I were sitting on his couch watching some old soap  
which meant nothing to us, what was more important was that we where together. When Jasper turned to me,

"So what are you doing in three days time?" A mischievous look on his face.

"Well I'm getting married and you're going to be the best man, why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering whether you where still going to" He said looking slightly dejected. "I mean, your fighting worse than ever now, isn't it best to call an end to it?"

I looked him square in the eyes, stunned.

"Jasper please don't make this any harder than it is." I whispered in an exasperated tone

"Well I just want the answer one question, what happens to us when you get married? Are we going to carry on or are you going to be a dutiful wife?"

I looked at the floor, tears forming in my eyes.

"Jasper I don't know"

"Alice" He turned his whole body to face me, with tears welling up in his eyes "I know you don't want to have to choose between us but I have a feeling that's the way it's going to be. The only thing I can say is please don't do it, I love you so much and I really don't want to have to be without you,your literally the air I breath." He hooked a finger under my chin, lifting my tear-stained face to look at his welling eyes.

"You may not realise it, but you are everything to me. I cant live without you, Every morning I wake up and think of you, your always on my mind, When I have a problem I always think 'What would Alice do?' and every single night before I go to sleep I always say 'I love you Alice' wishing, hoping, that some how you can hear me and your thinking the same about me, I'd give anything in the world to see you happy. But if you choose to stay with him I will be here for you no matter what, I'll understand Alice, But always remember" He closed his eyes tightly trying to subdue the tears and cleared his throat to steady his voice. He opened his eyes once more. With a a tight squeeze of my hand he whispered

"I'll always love you Alice Brandon."

A single tear dribbled down his cheek as he stood up and left the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

I gathered up my train, white wasn't a very honest colour, but it pleased my mother.

The number 611 pulled up to the stop, I rose from the bench, debating what to do. Not the thing most brides would do on  
their wedding day. I walked shakily towards it, my dress dragging along the gravel, leavening the park behind. I stepped  
on after yet another little old lady and her tartan shopping bag, the driver promptly shutting the door behind me, ripping my dress.

"Single to St. Martins please. I have some explaining to do."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like this chapter? Review and I may write the next one =]


	2. Chapter 2

As the driver tapped in the code for my journey, I rooted round in the small bag I had by my side to grab some change to chuck at him. I still wasn't sure what I was going to do about Edward and Jasper, they where both good to me in there own ways it was true. But Jasper kind of out edged Edward in the way he cared about how I felt, he didn't just want me to be some sort of slave for him like Edward did after we got married. But on the other hand I'd been with Edward since we were both 18. A four year relationship wasn't something to throw away in a hurry. I knew that things had become strained lately, but I still cared for him greatly, We'd had so many great times together, Like when we'd gone rock climbing on our second date, and all the time's we'd stayed up just talking, about our future, Our kids names, Anything and everything.

I looked around the bus, trying to find an appropriate seat that would accommodate me and my massive dress. Well what was left of it after the driver has ripped of part of my train in the doors. Looking round at the packed bus there wasn't a seat to be the same as in the park, everyone was staring. I cant really say I blame them. Is it really that common to see a woman in a big white ripped wedding dress on a bus, most women get to the church by car, or horse and carriage on occasion, to there weddings, But I guess I'm just not most people.

Ignoring the stares from the onlookers, I thought about my situation. What was I to do? I could toss a coin, make a list?

Surely if you have to toss a coin to decide if your going to get married somethings wrong.

But the list didn't seem like a bad idea at the time.

But when I tried to calculate which one I loved the most, my mind just went back into the same repetitive cycle that it had been for the last three days plus. There was no way I could live my life without Edward. But there was also not a chance of me being able to deal with his overbearing personality and it would mean hurting Jasper, Which I really wasn't able to then I had to think about Jasper, If we told Edward the truth, he would lose his best friend. And who said how I felt about him wasn't just because I had major cold feet about Marrying Edward, and this was just three months of lust.

I knew in my heart that it was so much more than that. I mean, how could it just be 3 months of lust, when I think back to all the amazing times we'd had together.

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was the 23rd of May, My Birthday, both of them it seemed, tried really hard to make it a special one, Well Edward made more of an effort than usual.

Birthday With Edward:

Of course, I had to spend all of my birthday with him. And to be fair to him he did try his hardest, well without trying to hard. To be honest I wouldn't have been surprised if about 90% of the planning and idea had been done by his sectary Bella.

I always liked Bella, She had these warm chocolaty coloured eyes and would always smile at me when I came in, She always kept me up to date on the office gossip.

As we pulled up to our destination I reached up to my eyes to remove the Tie Edward had tied around my head to stop me from seeing where we we're. Edward caught my arm and stopped me.

"Nu uh you ain't ruining this surprise" He got out of the car and walked around to open my door, practically dragging me from my seat, catching me as I stepped into a puddle in my brand new 5 inch heels. He pulled me away from the car, kicking the door closed behind me, moving his hands up my arms over my shoulders and through my hair to untie the tie, giving me goosebumps the whole way, he began to chuckle.

When he finally removed the blindfold I looked up at the place that he had brought me, I think he may have register the look of horror on my face.

Moms, American Style Diner since 1973

The ppaint was now faded and cracked, unlike it had been when we'd first come here, When every one was ranting and raving about how fab it was. It was also where Edward and I had had our first date.

I turned to him, the look of horror still plastered across my face

"Moms?!" I said gesturing down at the short black cocktail dress he'd insisted I wore and then gesturing at his suit.

"Yeh, I thought it would be a good idea, You know, come back here four years later, a second first date"

Where as many people would think that it was a nice first date and a very romantic idea, as you may have guessed. I did not. I mean, I was dressed for a really posh dinner, not some going out of business diner. No matter how special our fist date was. It was a memory. In the passed. We'd come past this point, we were engaged for god sake. Not still teenagers. Though it did surprise me that he even remembered where we'd had our first date.

He took my hands and lead me up the stairs into the diner

"Come on, It could be fun. Plus It may get a little meat on your bones" he laughed at this, I on the other hand did not.

I know it sounds like I was being overly bitchy and I still am, but for goodness sake, You only turn 22 once.

The evening passed in a blur of fast food and a fat waitress in an American style 50's waitress outfit.

When we finally got home, I thought the ordeal was over and I could go to bed, but I was dragged back into the living room.

"Your not going anywhere without opening your peasants" I opened them to appease him,

He did give a fab D&G hand bag, and a really nice diamond tennis bracelet, but then I came to the biggest package. Opening it with a now general buzz, quite like the one a child gets on Christmas. I ripped it open, out plopped a bra and the smallest pair of pants you'd ever seen. Neither of which left much to the imagination. More of a present for him than for me.

"Why don't you go try them on while I open a bottle of champagne?" he winked at me and walked off into the kitchen.

You can probably guess what happened next so I won't go into detail.

--------------------------------

My second birthday with Jasper on the other hand was completely different,

I got out of bed at 11 the next morning leaving a happily slumbering Edward, dressed and wrote a quick note on a piece of paper,

"Eddie, Am spending the day with Rose and the girls, will probably stay at hers and Emmett's. love you. Bella x"

I packet my bag quietly, and snuck out of the apartment, hailing a cab to take me to Jasper's. I rang him when I got into the cab, he answered the phone with what sounded like a giant grin on his face.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyy Ali"

"Hey Jasper, I'm on my way to yours is that cool?"

"Sure but don't expect to get to cosy we're going out!"

I looked at the phone stunned.

"Jazzy are you sure that's safe? what if some one who knows Edward see's us?"

"Trust me, i have it all planned" He laughed into the phone. "I'll see you soon. Love you"

"Love you too" I laughed hanging up.

When I finally arrived at his place, I knocked the door once, and almost fell through it when Jaz opened the door, quicker than usual grabbing my bag, and putting it behind him, handing me the one he was holding.

"Uh uh, you ain't getting in there till later" he smirked, pushing me out of the door with that Jasper-ish smirk on his face.

He quickly bundled me into a cab, going round to the drivers door, leaning through the window ans whispering in his ear before sliding into the back with me.

He reached into the bag in his hand and pulled out a long blond wig, a baseball cap and a giant pair of sunglasses, as well as a "My husband went to Niagara Fall's and all I got was this lousy T-shirt" shirt.

"Put them on" he said thrusting them into my hands before grabbing a short black wig, Sunglasses and what looked like a false mustache out of the bag. I looked at him thoroughly confused.

"Do you want to get recognised?" He whispered kissing me gently on the nose. I laughed and put on the items he'd handed me finally looking in the mirror to see my appearance and laughing hysterically.

"I really don't think blond is my colour"

"I dunno, I think you look adorable personally" he said while trying to stick a giant black mustache to his face.

"So are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" I asked adjusting his mustache so it didn't slip off and turn into a beard.

"No Ali I'm not," He grinned "We'll be there in around 2 min's anyhow. Just enjoy the ride"

When the cab finally stopped out side our destination I laughed. A zoo.

I should just explain that I absolutely adore animals. I once tried to bring Edward here, but he complained that it was boring and that he was allergic to the animals. He isn't.

Jasper grabbed my hand as soon as we got out of the cab and laughed,

"Good second birthday idea?" he asked turning to me and looking into my eyes.

"Definitely."

We had a fabulous day together, Jasper making sure I saw everything I wanted to see, then buying me a butt load of cuddly toys in the gift shop. When we finally managed to hail a cab it was around 5, Jasper wearing my blond wig, with his mustache stuck on his face like a giant mono-brow.

"So where now then Jazzy?" I asked snuggling up to him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You'll see soon enough Ali" He whispered into my neck before looking up and giving the driver the address of his apartment.

He, Like Edward, decided that it was to fair to let me walk on my own and let me see where I was going. As soon as the car turned left onto his street, he blindfolded me with the bandanna he'd had tied around his neck earlier that day.

"Nuh Uh Princess Ali you ain't getting away with it that easy"

He half dragged half carried me up to his apartment. Refusing to let me remove the blindfold, even when I tripped and almost face-planted the floor.

By the time we made it up to his I was a giggling wreck, He kicked open the door open and pushed me inside, closing it swiftly behind him, then untying my blindfold.

My jaw practically hit the floor when I saw what lay front of me, at least two dozen candles where lit around the room, there where Gerber's and roses everywhere, both two of my favorite flowers, and in the middle of the room there sat a small round table, a white table cloth covering it, it was all so beautiful.

Jasper walked up behind me,wrapping his arms around my waist,

"So what do you think Miss Brandon?" He whispered kissing my neck gently "I wanted to take you out for the best meal of your life, but it was to dangerous, so I thought I'd create our own little restaurant right here, what d'yah think?"

I turned round and went up onto my tip toes, wrapping my arms around his neck to bring him down to my height and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I think it's perfect Jazzy"

He led me over to the table, pulling my chair out for me, and then running into the kitchen to get me a glass of wine,

"To you Ali Baba" He grinned like a small child who'd just been given a very large ice cream, raising his glass in the air "Happy Belated Birthday" He said, handing me a small box, I ripped off the paper as quickly as I possible could, Grinning at the content, a beautiful little silver heart with loads of tiny pink crystals embedded in it,

"It was was the most beautiful thing in the entire shop, It reminded me of you. But it still compares nothing to your beauty"

"Help me put it on?" I whispered moving my hair out of the way as he did the clasp around the back of my neck, kissing the skin where he fastened it.

It was the perfect night.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

The bus pulled into the stop outside , and I still hadn't made up my mind, as soon as I stepped off the bus, my Mother ran straight at me, pulling me into a tight embrace

"Where the hell have you been?" She ask quizzically as she pulled me into the church "Your almost forty five minuets late, every one thought you where going to be a no show" she said as she linked my arm with my Fathers and kissed my cheek, then running into the church and giving the organist a quick thumbs up to start playing.

"You give every one quite a scare there Ali-bear" my farther said as my bridesmaids walked through the doors in front of us "And what happened to your dress?"

"Some one stood on it" I said off handily as I thought, I wasn't ready for this, I still hadn't decided who I was going to pick.

It seemed the decision had been made for me.

As we walked through the doors everyone turned to look at us, Edwards mother giving me a look that would kill a mountain lion. Jasper saw me and looked to the ground, He thought I'd chosen Edward.

I walked slowly towards my fate, still unsure of who to choose. My farther shook Edwards hand, then placed my hand in Edwards, who pulled me up towards the Alter.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered to day to bear wittiness to the holy union of Mary Alice Brandon and Edward Anthony Cullen"

The fat priest grinned at us, assuming that we were yet another perfect young couple that he would wed and who would be together forever. But I still didn't know who to choose.

"If anyone objects to this union today, please speak now or forever hold your peace"

I looked at the floor, praying for some one to say something, Anything that would get me out of this mess. But there was silence.

The priest looked around and smiled,

"Well if there are no objections then we shall begin"

"Wait!" a voice came from some where in the room, everyone turned to look. I looked up at Jasper, but he just looked at me sadly, It hadn't been him, so who had it been?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here's chapter two! Took long enough didn't it!. Once again Review for more chapters,

Would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Sarah who's been reading my stuff for me and telling me her thoughts, I love you baby =]


End file.
